


往日星辰/ Old Stars

by CalendaeKel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, F/M, Graphic description of mental illness, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalendaeKel/pseuds/CalendaeKel
Summary: 但这样真好。没有杀戮，没有血腥。心神像被一层极厚极厚的幕布包裹，即便无从感知外界的日升月落、斗转星辰，至少疼痛不再了。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

芮从噩梦中惊醒。  
窗外不知何时下起了雨，绵密雨阵落在石屋四侧，她听到雨珠落入地上小水潭的黯哑轻颤，不知是否是这简陋居所檐上的积雨坠落，像沉重脚步落在潮湿地面，发出一记沉闷声响。  
脚步。  
她心中一惊，起身随手披上外衣，开门走进了雨里。  
对面的石屋里一片寂静。她穿越过雨幕，来到石屋门前，抬手推门前，稍迟疑了片刻。  
惊雷在身后的雨夜天空里炸开，迸发出几乎能致盲的光亮，她就着这转瞬即逝的光，瞥见了一瞬石屋内部的光景。  
那高大却单薄的身影蜷缩在低矮石床上，背对着她，薄被下是低沉短促的呼吸。  
她悄然合上了门。  
原住民嬷嬷早已在门前为他们挂上了雨披，她看了那件苍灰色的羽衣片刻，抬手将它取下，披在了自己肩头。  
那是一件过大的外衣。  
波格鸟的近亲们早已退化去了遍体防水的羽毛，勤劳善良的嬷嬷们在长年累月的生活里学会了编织结实耐水的大叶植物，再涂抹上波格鸟分泌的油脂，便做成了能供他人使用的雨衣。  
阿奇托的这座岛上几乎没有四季的分别，孤悬海中的小岛仰承海风洋流带来温暖或寒凉，但芮知道在星球的某处必然有着巨大的森林陆屿，不然她无从解释这滂沱大雨。  
也许是出身沙漠的缘故，即便此处有这般多纷乱过往，她仍旧在内心里亲近着这片广阔大海与这漫天飞雨。  
这也是为什么她选择了回到这里。  
上一次离开这座岛屿时她心怀满腔思绪，怀着对背后目送着的老者的愤恨与疑问，走进了千年隼的舱门。而其后的惊天剧变、失落悲伤，即使五六天前还如新伤刺痛，在三个阿奇托的恒星日过去后，却竟已恍如隔世。  
她走入雨中，绕着居所慢慢踱步。  
冰凉的雨珠落在雨衣上，因为防水材质的坚韧汇聚成小小涓流，顺着她身形的轮廓坠落地面。远处原住民的村落里仍燃烧着点点火光，照亮了那片海岸的蜿蜒。  
她呼吸着潮湿冰冷的空气，风有些大，猛然间竟吹起她的雨衣帽檐，几滴冷雨撞入眼眶，她抽了口气，感到体内最后一丝睡意都被吹散。  
石屋聚落的防风壁龛里火把熊熊燃烧着，映照出这片聚居处的边界。芮转身背对风雨，走向了聚落中心的那个小小广场。  
因地势凹陷，这个她曾与卢克面对面交谈的地方，已积了浅浅一层积水，四通八达的纤细水道通往聚落外的六个蓄水井，嬷嬷们似乎特意利用了这个地势来积蓄雨水用于生活的各处。  
芮站在小广场上，低头看向那浅浅一层积水。  
身后闪电裂空，在水面映出她的面容。  
还有身后那个高大身影。  
她抽了口气转过身去，看到他站在雨里。卷曲的半长黑发被雨水黏在面容两侧，涓涓水流顺着面颊脖颈直直流入单薄衬衣。  
他站在那里，手里拿着那个药盒。  
“芮，这是什么？”  
他这般问道。


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一段背景介绍，以后会慢慢提及。

Chapter1  
我质问神明：“我体内的究竟是恶魔还是野兽？”  
而神明不语。  
——《白星古卷》  
芮醒来时，天才微亮。  
窗外的雨已停，波格鸟连绵的独特叫声透过一层石屋的窗格，纤细单薄地传入屋内。她坐起身，恍惚以为自己仍在贾库，那五千多个辗转反侧的夜晚突然从心底浮现，让她想起沙漠中的哨站，想起偶尔在她的“家”前驾着改造飞行器轰鸣而过的提都人，也想起自己曾死水一片般的生命。

恍然间，她几乎认不出如今的自己。那些曾经生动又无趣的细节如今变得分外单薄，像一层薄薄细沙轻洒在其后的经历上，非要人探身将它吹去，方能看见被掩盖的稀微金辉。  
突然间一阵冰冷的惊慌从她心底炸开：因为那些跨越银河的绚烂经历，此刻竟如同非她所历般无比陌生，像一层干瘪的塑料，仿佛一触便碎。  
她重又倒回床铺，放任自己一刻贪懒。

但即使许诺了自己放松，记忆却按捺不住地翻涌而起。那些几乎掩盖了一切过往的炽烈火光、伤口灼痛，和死生离别前的撼动酸楚，突然像攫住了她的心脏般令她动弹不得。  
芮细数着自己离开贾库后的时日，生怕遗落了哪怕一分一秒、又唯恐疏漏了任何一次跃迁，只怕无法将所有美好与快乐收存心中。她细细地呼吸着，侧过身来蜷抱住自己，意识到这一切只历经了一年多。

在这短短的一年多里，她拥有了一切，却也失去了一切。

那些最近似父母与师长的人，都已带着最深的眷恋而去，化作了遥不可及的崭然光芒。

那光芒照耀着她，却再也不能温暖她的身躯、抚慰她的心灵。  
而一切已尘埃落定。

三又二分之一个阿奇托的恒星日之前，她再度回到了这片世外之地，千年隼迎着壮丽的双星落日跨越过无垠瀚海，再次降落在海鸟云集的孤岛。原住民嬷嬷们还记得曾经扰乱了她们平静生活的千年隼，当芮和楚伊走下舷梯时，她们用惊人的大度与热情将他们迎入村落，递上暖衣热饮。  
当楚伊回到飞船船舱安顿陷入沉眠的凯洛·伦时，她正坐在庆典之夜卢克所坐的露台，面向染金錾红的层层波涛。波格鸟在天穹中盘旋翱翔，带着猎物归巢，突然，芮只觉周遭一切声响都离她而去，她低头看向手中木杯里的热饮，却不知怎的看见了一圈涟漪。泪水划过被风沙磨损摧残的面颊，渗入她未曾来得及处理的细小划伤，疼得锥心刺骨。

许是她的哭声太过扰人，一个原住民嬷嬷慢慢走上前来，试探着从旁将她搂入怀中。

那天，她几乎将二十年的泪水流尽。  
来到外环星域后，千年隼向银河四处散播的求救讯号却仿佛投入虚空，他们在荒芜寂静的星群中流浪，几乎以为这茫茫宇宙已倒退了千百年时光，回到不曾互通有无的年代。所幸重操走私旧业的楚巴卡对这片“富饶”之地极为熟悉，他们辗转过数个星系，方才遇上了自半个银河外赶来的兰多。  
曾经的共和国传奇来到眼前，芮和她的朋友们都激动非常。较于天行者兄妹与他的老友韩·索罗，兰多更加年长，在本·索罗出生后不久，渐觉时间催折的他淡出了共和国的政治中心，回到曾一见倾心的瑞娜·尼丽星系，享受起来之不易的和平，是以多年过去，人们皆以为兰多·卡瑞辛已死，而饱经摧残的瑞娜星系也早便人迹罕见、无人问津。  
第一秩序崛起后，避世多年的兰多虽觉哀恸，却调动手中所有资源，将自己定居的星球朗若丝打造成共和国后方的军火基地，得益于莱娅的有意隐瞒，他扬起醉生梦死的假象，用笙歌漫漫遮盖去这颗小小星球与其上铮铮轰鸣的军工厂。  
对于陷入绝境的反抗军，兰多的到来无异于逢生之机。  
随着卡瑞辛而来的小规模舰队将反抗军最后的火种分流开来，熙熙攘攘的千年隼终于再度寂静。来到外环星域后，莱娅渐渐变得寡言少语，整日埋头在银河星图与无数资料间，芮无数次想要走上前去，却终究止步在了她的背影之后。坡也被他的朋友们推上前来，但即便是面对自己最寄予厚望的年轻飞行员，莱娅也未曾放下那层愈渐高垒的心墙。  
直到兰多·卡瑞辛走进千年隼简易战略室的舱门。

芬恩有莱娅的要务在身，在离开千年隼前仍不忘“路过”一次战略室门前的走廊，芮催了他离开，又收到坡跃迁前一条关切莱娅的留言，她坐在全息棋桌旁，听到不远处几乎分辨不清的言语声，知道连这仅剩的老友，也无法让反抗军的老将卸下一切防备。

如果所有人都在期待莱娅的痛哭，他们便永远不会得到她的释怀。  
因为莱娅·奥加纳举着不灭的薪火自旧世代缓步而来，她不曾被这数十年间的生离死别、纵横捭阖击败，一切疼痛与伤痕铸就了她向前踏步的坚韧气力，她选择背负一切，也选择了将一切深埋心中。  
但芮知道她心中必然已觉出了不同。每一个至亲的离去总会带给人伤痛，但当疼痛过去，心中曾被那些人的存在与举动撑满的地方，却只剩下一个个空洞，即便总有一天将不再隐隐作痛，却只会空虚酸涩得无从发泄。  
就像被她生生阻绝的那条纽带一般。  
她已经大方向自己承认，在十余年的独自生存之后，她几乎已经将汉·索罗当做自己的父亲，而对卢克·天行者，她也仍抱有亲近之情。但他们离世所带来的悲伤却仍比不上她将千年隼关闭时刻的那一瞬恍惚。那条她曾经恨之入骨的原力纽带原来已在不知不觉中，深深嵌入了她生命和呼吸的每一处，与浩瀚银河外的另一人牵扯不清、休戚与共。

而对那个坐在战略室中的女人而言，失去数十年的爱人、失去一母同胞的兄弟，那必定是剜心蚀骨之痛。  
当兰多走出战略室时，她切实感受到了他的无力。但精神矍铄的老者立刻又扬起了笑容向她走来，温言与她问候寒暄。  
分别之际，芮还是没能控制住面上的神情，兰多仔细端详了片刻，只轻声一叹，抬手在她肩上微微一压：“她在以自己的方式悼念他们……莱娅需要时间，不仅是为自己，更是为了我们的未来。”  
……

石屋外乍然响起一阵飞行器的轰鸣，芮从回忆中惊醒，蓦然起身，推门走入室外的天光。

**Author's Note:**

> 已经开了很久的新坑，最近在养病，看状态缓慢填坑。


End file.
